Sunk
by fangs-all-mine1123
Summary: "Max kissed him and he was sunk. That was totally out of left field. And now Fang was just…sunk. Wondering why he couldn't forget it. Wondering why he wanted to do it again." Fax. One-shot. A lost chapter of The Angel Experiment. [Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights reserved to James Patterson. No infringement or copyright intended.]


**Sunk**

**A/N: Okay. So, this is just an idea that I thought of and I wished it had been in the first book. I thought it was kind o funny. **

**Summary: "Max kissed him and he was sunk. That was totally out of left field. That was not part of their system. That totally screwed with the system. The system was shot to hell. And now Fang was just…sunk." Fax. One-shot. A lost chapter of **_**The Angel Experiment.**_

**It picks up after the beginning of chapter 119. Right after Max kisses Fang because she thinks he's dying - but we all know the **_**real **_**reason. **

**Excerpt: **

_**Fang and the rest of us made it back to Manhattan without dropping out of the sky due to injury, exhaustion or both. **_

"_**You macho thing, you," I said when we finally landed in the darkness of [the woods]. He looked worn out, clammy, and pale, but he had flown all the way with no complaint. **_

"_**That's me," he said, but he gave me a long look, like, I haven't forgotten what you did, meaning **_**the Kiss**_**.**_

FANG

It was a hallucination.

Had to be.

Max did not kiss him...

Oh, who was he kidding. Max planted one on him, right on the mouth.

Max kissed him and he was sunk. That was totally out of left field. That was not part of the system. That totally screwed with the system. The system was shot to hell.

And now Fang was just…sunk. Wondering why he couldn't forget it. Wondering why he wanted to do it again.

Angel had crawled up into the tree above him as soon as they'd landed and passed out. Nudge was in another tree up there, but he had no idea which one. Iggy was perched up higher than both of them, on watch. Gazzy was curled up on the ground next to where Max was sitting, her head against the bark of the big tree behind her, her eyes closed.

Fang honestly couldn't take the silence. He knew she was awake, she knew he was awake, and as far as he was concerned, they _needed _to talk about what had happened. Or he'd, like, explode or something.

He opened with, "So. You want me."

Max's eyes flew open. He couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face. She was, to say the least, shocked. Her jaw dropped, her eyes the size of Nudge's appetite.

"_What_?" she demanded menacingly, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake anyone.

Fang just looked at her, grinning.

"I do not _want _you," she said, as if it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. Fang didn't think it was _that _absurd. In fact, it was starting to sound better and better…

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I…care about you!" Max said. "And you we're practically dead."

"Well, I'm not dead."

"Trust me, if I'd known that, I wouldn't have kissed you."

"So you only kissed me because you thought I'd never know about it?" Fang raised an eyebrow. She did understand how stupid that sounded, right?

Max harrumphed and stood. "I'll be back later."

Fang sighed and watched her walk off. He leaned back against the tree he was sitting by, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, Fang started to get paranoid. Usually he wouldn't worry about Max off on her own - she was pretty tough. But she had left in a hurry, flustered from all his teasing. She'd said she would be back, but it had been a while…

Fang stood up and walked off in the direction Max had left. He would just find her and make sure she was alright. That's all. It wasn't like he was trying to corner her so they could talk about the kiss or anything…

Fang heard something in the distance and figured it must've been Max. he kept weaving through trees and carefully stepping through the brush, finally coming up on a small pond.

Fang stepped on something that didn't feel like leaves. When he looked down, it was a pile of Max's clothes. When he looked up, he saw Max standing waist deep in the water, facing away from him. He couldn't see anything but her bare back and her extended wings that were dripping with water.

Oh, hell. What was happening?

Max leaned forward and dunked her hair in the water then flipped it back up with so much force that it flung water droplets onto Fang's face.

That snapped him out of it.

He spun on his heel and got the hell out of there, asap.

Back where the others were sleeping, Fang flew up to the top of the tree next to Iggy's perch and sat, his chin in his hand, his mind racing to places he wasn't sure he wanted it to go.

"What's up, Fang?" Iggy said, hearing him land.

"Hey, Ig?" Fang started. "Can we talk?"

"Why don't you talk to Max?" Iggy offered. He didn't sound annoyed, he was just offering the suggestion. Max would probably have better advice, anyways.

"I don't think she can help me with this situation," Fang said.

"What situation?"

Fang sighed. "You know how Max kissed me today?"

"Yeah, Gazzy told me," Iggy said, a smirk forming on his face. "Fang, I think Max is the _only _one who can help you with this situation."

Fang sat there in silence.

"Do you like her?"

"I didn't think so…then I saw her a few minutes ago…" When Iggy said nothing Fang continued, "Taking a bath…"

"Oh!" Iggy said, his eyebrows drawing together. "Huh."

"Yeah."

"Well, talk to Max about it," Iggy said finally.

"What? I can't talk to Max about it!" Fang said.

"Can't talk to me about what?" Max asked, landing right next to Fang in the tree. He jumped. She was dressed, this time - he wasn't sure how to process his reaction to that change of detail - and her hair was wet.

"Why were you talking about me?" Max asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"We-"

"Fang saw you taking a bath and now he thinks he has feelings for you, whereas you obviously have feelings for him because you kissed him today on the beach," Iggy said. Then he sighed, standing on his branch. "I'm gonna catch some Zs."

Max looked shocked for a moment by this news, then got a look in her eyes. A scary look. Fang did not need this right then.

Fang was busy cursing Iggy repeatedly in his head while Max jumped over to Ig's branch and grinned. "You saw me in the pond?"

Fang nodded, gulping. The wrath of Max was about to descend upon him…

"What? Did you see something you didn't like?" she inquired.

"No way, are you kidding?" Then, realizing how he'd just sounded, Fang recovered with, "Didn't see anything."

"Really?" Max asked, not believing him. "Right. Well, whatever. We've grown up together, Fang. You really expect me to be embarrassed?"

Well, yeah, kind of. Fang shook his head. He didn't really know what to expect, now that he was seeing her in a whole different light.

Max kicked her feet up on the branch in front of her, sighing. "So. You want me."

Fucking hell.

She'd be the death of him. He just knew it.

**A/N: Short. But I think it kind of showed the transition that went through Fang's head after she kissed him. Tell me what **_**you **_**thought!**


End file.
